This disclosure relates to computer-aided technologies (CAx), and more particularly, to collaborating on a component in a computing environment.
CAx software is used to develop tools, parts, assemblies, structures and other components using a computer system during the design, analysis, and manufacturing phases, for example. CAx software may be used by a user or group of users to build, analyze, and manufacture complex elements. CAx software is typically restricted to a single user paradigm, wherein only a single user can edit a model or part file within a CAx software application at a time. The user must exit the file before another user is allowed to access it.